Behind the scene  Inazuma Eleven
by Kana Hime
Summary: Kejadian-kejadian aneh dibalik layar Inazuma Eleven


**Behind the Scene**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN**

**Eps. 68 (Gather Up! Japan's Representatives!)**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, dll**

Bagaimanakah behind the scene Inazuma Eleven eps.68? Liat aja sendiri! Cekidot!

**England**

"Yes! Dapet peran pemain England!" Edgar loncat-loncat *ni belom syuting*.

"Curang lu! Gue yang kemaren minta buat jadi pemain England malah dikasih peran pemain Amerika" Mark manyun *whaat? Dikasih peran pemain Amrik gak mau?*

"Makanya! Kalo nyogok pake duit donk! Lu nyogok pake permen, cuma tiga lagi!" Edgar buka aib.

"Kalo tempatnya sih gue dah terima! Yang gak gue terima, kenapa gue harus sama dia lagi?" Mark histeris sambil nunjuk Dylan. Sementara yang ditunjuk malah asik foto-foto *mumpung di England kali ya* #plak#

"Hoi! Edgar! Napa malah gosip-?-! Cepetan syuting!" sutradara mulai marah. *Edgar dibilang gosip? Lu kata ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah?* #plak# *digampar sutradara*

"Oh iya iya!" Edgar mulai syuting.

"Siap! Action!".

Edgar langsung lari ke gawang lawan.

"Cut cut cut!" sutradara teriak.

"Ada apa lagi sih?" Edgar kesel.

"Ada apaan tu di lapangan!" sutradara nunjuk Mark yang lagi nangis guling-guling di depan gawang, berlanjut dengan memeluk tiangnya-?-

"Busyet dah! Terima aja napa? Oi Dylan urus temen lo satu ini!" Edgar nyuruh atau lebih tepatnya maksa Dylan buat nyingkirin Mark.

"Ni anak nyebelin amat sih" Dylan nyeret Mark keluar dari lapangan.

"Huwaaaa-" Mark nangis lebih keras tapi mulutnya keduluan dibekep Dylan pake kaos kaki-?-.

"Sutradara! Kita mulai lagi syutingnya" Edgar kembali ke posisi semula.

"…." Hening.

"Sutradara" Edgar nengok ke tempat sutradara yang ternyata sedang…..tidur.

GUBRAAAKK

"WOI! Jadi syuting gak sih?" Edgar teriak pake toa tepat di samping sutradara yang sekarang sudah pingsan gara-gara suaranya.

"Ngapain sih teriak-teriak? Gak tau orang lagi tidur apa?" Fidio yang sejak berangkat dari Jepang sampe ke England ternyata tidur *busyeet dah! Ni anak manusia apa kebo?* #plak# *digampar Fidio FC*.

"Makanya kalo tidur tu yang lebih lama lagi!" Dylan menyelamatkan Edgar yang lagi frustasi-?-.

"Ooo….ya udah, _oyasumi_" Fidio kembali tidur dengan pedenya.

"Tu anak nurut aja" Dylan kembali nyeret Mark karena tadi dia nangis di tengah lapangan sambil lari-lari-?-.

"JADI SYUTING GAK SIH?" Edgar bener-bener frustasi.

"Eh iya, iya. Siap action!" sutradara akhirnya bangun juga

Kejadian yang dialami di Amerika dan Italia juga sama, tapi karena sifat dasar author yang males, jadi gak usah ditulis #plak#. Kita langsung saja ke Jepang, cekidot!

**Jepang**

"Siap semua?" Gouenji melihat teman-temannya *belom syuting*.

"Ya!" semua menjawab kompak yang dipimpin Kidou.

"Kidou kau siap?" Gouenji menatap Kidou.

"Ya".

"Kazemaru?".

"Ya".

"Shadow?".

"Ya".

"Someo-" belum sempat Goenji nanya sama seorang laki-laki berambut, eh ada rambutnya gak ya #plak# *digampar Someoka* berwarna pink, ucapannya dipotong.

"Gak usah di tanyain semua kali! Kita kan udah jawab tadi" Kidou teriak pake toa yang dipinjem dari Haruna, Haruna minjem dari Aki, Aki minjem dari Natsumi, Natsumi pinjem dari Kidou *lho?*

"Iya, iya gue tau! Gak usah pake toa juga kali!" Gouenji gak mau kalah. Dan akhirnya terjadi adu mulut antara Goenji dan Kidou dengan toa dengan jarak hanya 10 cm-?-.

"Woi! Siapa yang ngumpetin celana gue?" suara Endou mengalihkan masalah Gouenji dan Kidou.

"Tanya Tachimukai sono! Ukuran lo ama dia kan sama, mungkin aja ketuker!" Someoka memberi saran.

"Betul juga tuh! Oi Tachimukai lo pake celana gue ya?" Endou teriak sampe yang ada di sana musti tutup telinga untuk keselamatan -halah-.

"Kagak! Ini celana gue sendiri, tuh liat ada namanya kan" Tachimukai nunjukin bagian dalem celana kipernya yang ternyata ada tulisan 'MILIK TACHIMUKAI! JIKA ADA YANG NGAMBIL KENA DENDA 500 YEN-?-'.

"Kalo gitu siapa yang ngambil celana gue? Huwaa…." Endou mulai nangis gak jelas.

"Kapten, terus yang lo injek apaan?" Fubuki nunjuk sesuatu yang diinjek Endou.

"HA? Kenapa celana gue ada di sini? Siapa yang ngumpetin?" Endou mulai naik meja.

"Kan dari tadi emang lo injek" Hiroto buka aib.

"Napa di kasih tau?" kuah Midorikawa dan Sakuma bertebaran -?-.

"Eh? Jadi lo berdua udah tau dari tadi?" Endou nebarin kuah gak kalah banyak-?-.

"Gak cuma kita! Semua yang ada disini juga udah tau dari tadi!" Sakuma menjelaskan panjang kali lebar bagi tinggi-?-.

"Makanya, naruh celana jangan sembarangan" Gouenji mulai ceramah.

"Cepetan pake! Udah mau syuting nih!" Kidou sewot, gara-gara dilupain.

"Iya, iya!" Endou ngalah dan langsung ganti baju.

"Adegan pertama, Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Kidou, Handa, Max, Someoka, Kageto, Jin, dll" Sutradara mulai menjelaskan panjang, padat, dan tidak jelas-?-.

"Maksudnya dan lain-lain tu siapa aja?" Fubuki mulai memasang wajah _innoncent_.

"Baca aja di naskah, males gue jelasin" Sutradara nyerahin naskah yang tebelnya 1 meter-?-.

1 jam kemudian….

"Udah belom?" Sutradara mulai gak sabar.

"Udah selesai dari tadi kalee!" Midorikawa mulai nyebarin kuah lagi.

"Kenapa gak bilang! Kalo gitu kita mulai! Siap! Action!" Sutradara mulai naik tangga eh ralat, naik darah maksudnya.

1 jam, 6 menit, 75 detik kemudian…

"Adegan 2! Endou, Ibu Endou *Author gak tau namanya* #plak#, dan Toramaru" Sutradara teriak pake toa.

'_Gak usah pake toa juga kan, kita semua kan udah denger' _batin Kidou.

"Siap! Ac-" belom sempet sutradara yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung ini -halah- ngomong, Endou motong.

"Woi, sutradara! Toramaru gak ada!" Endou berkata dengan pede-?-.

"Tu anak ilang lagi?" Sutradara frustasi.

"Namanya juga anak macan" Fudou yang dari tadi tidur, akhirnya bicara *keturunan Fidio nih* #plak#.

"Gouenji!" Sutradara melirik Gouenji tajam, setajam silet *ngiklan*.

'_feeling buruk'_ batin Gouenji.

"A-ada apa sutradara?" Gouenji mulai terserang virusnya …..*cari sendiri* #plak#.

"Cari Toramaru!" Sutradara ngancem sambil bawa golok-?-.

Daripada kehilangan nyawanya yang lebih berharga dari apapun-halah- Gouenji langsung lari minjem _Shippu Dash_ nya Kazemaru-?-.

1 abad, eh ralat maksudnya 1 menit kemudian….

"Sutra..dara" Gouenji nyeret Toramaru yang lagi rebutan daging sama kucing tetangga sebelah-?-.

"Hoi! Balikin daging gue! Dasar kucing garong!" Toramaru kesel gara-gara dagingnya berhasil direbut kucing tadi dengan sukses-halah-.

"To-ra-ma-ru" semua men-_deathglare_ Toramaru, dengan member penekanan pada setiap kata.

"E-eh" Toramaru mulai berkeringat hangat-?- eh dingin maksudnya.

Yak, dari pada kita melihat hal yang tidak baik untuk dilihat-halah-, lebih baik kita lewati adegan ini, dan langsung ke adegan ketika Endou dan Toramaru pergi ke sekolah Raimon *author kebanyakan bacot*.

"Tachimukai, Kazemaru, Someoka siap di tempat" Sutradara teriak.

"Ya" ketiga orang itu langsung menuju posisi, takut sutradara ngamuk, yah, walaupun lebih parah kalo yang ngamuk Toramaru sih #plak#.

"Siap! Action!"

"Tachimukai" Endou masuk dari pintu dan lari kecil menuju Tachimukai.

"Endou-…BRUKK" wajah Tachimukai rata dengan sukses-?- gara-gara kulit pisang yang tadi dibuang Tsunami.

"Cut cut cut! Ulangi lagi!".

"Tsu-na-mi-san!" Tachimukai men-_deathglare_ Tsunami yang lagi merinding di pojokan.

**TBC**

**Ini fic Kana yang pertama tentang Inazuma Eleven. Karena pake system SKS (Sistem kebut semalem) jadinya pendek, tapi Kana janji deh lanjutannya bakal Kana buat lebih panjang. Gomen kalo humornya gak kerasa, dan gomen kalo OOC semua *bungkuk* maklum masih Junior. Mau tau gimana nasib Tsunami? Tunggu chapter berikutnya**

**Fidio: Enak aja lu, gue disamain ama si botak ini!**

**Fudou: Maksud lo gue?**

**Fidio: Ya iyalah! Sapa lagi yang botak selain lu?**

**Fudou: Awas lu ya!**

**Author: Woi! Dilarang berantem di fic saia!**

**Gouenji: Daripada lihat mereka berantem….**

**Kidou: Mending kita tutup chapter ini,…**

**Hiroto: Akhir kata…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks for reading minna-san ^^**


End file.
